


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #2 : « Cicatrices »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Child Abuse, Cosinga is a piece of shit, Dark fic, Father issues, Headcanon, Legends Never Die, Naked Sith Lord, One Shot, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Sith Lord - Freeform, Young Sheev Palpatine, dark themes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Palpatine observait ses nombreuses cicatrices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Au fait, le premier texte, ainsi que celui-ci, je les avais écrits dans l'idée de les intégrer dans mon autre recueil « Even stars burn out [FR] »... avant de changer d'avis et de les mettre comme fondements de celui-ci :)  
> Ce deuxième texte est donc le premier jet de ce qui était prévu pour le « Cicatrices (Seconde version) » de l'autre côté ;)

De larges cicatrices lui barrant le dos, témoignant de coups de ceinture infligés par un père ivre de rage. Des marques plus fines, sur le reste de son corps, quelques unes sur son visage, rappels quotidiens d'un père empli de haine.

Darth Sidious se mettait rarement à nu, littéralement, comme c'était le cas à ce moment. Seul, les cheveux encore humides, debout en face du gigantesque miroir de son dressing. Seul, il acceptait plus facilement de tomber les vêtements, ses tenues complexes et épaisses qui protégeaient son corps marqué par la violence – le protégeaient des regards d'autres personnes.

Sur son oreille gauche, trois petites marques rappelaient les piercings qu'il avait un temps arborés durant sa jeunesse – pas si longtemps auparavant. Un jeune aristocrate tombé dans une telle dérive – Cosinga avait été plus que furieux. Ces trois petites cicatrices étaient peut-être celles dont il avait le moins honte, même si l'idée n'avait apporté que le courroux de l'homme qu'il haïssait encore – tant d'années après sa mort.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un headcanon... Faut croire que ma tête en est remplie, en ce qui concerne Palpatine (en même temps, vu le peu d'informations concrètes dont on dispose...).


End file.
